RIVAL
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Ada alasan mengapa Sehun mengklaim Luhan sebagai rival abadinya, dan alasan itu sungguh menggelikan. Alasan yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa mendeksripsikan antara rasa benci dan rasa suka. Karna keduanya memang dibatasi hanya dengan sebuah benang tipis tak kasat mata. /YAOI! Sehun-Luhan. Mind to read?


_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **Rival**

 _ **Hun**_ **-** _ **Han**_

 **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**

* * *

 **Rate : T—dengan sedikit** _kisseu_ **dibagian akhir.**

 **Peringatan : YAOI as known as BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Typo(s). DLDR.**

 **.**

* * *

 **14:43 PM, Seoul High School.**

"Berhentilah memandangnya seperti itu, Oh. Kau bisa melubangi kepalanya dengan pandangan _laser_ -mu itu." Jongin memperingati teman berkulit pucatnya yang —sejak tujuh menit lalu— masih betah memandangi seorang siswa berparas manis dengan pandangan membunuh yang sangat kentara. Menurut Jongin, siswa itu tidak memiliki salah apa-apa, bahkan dia sangat baik padanya dan juga Sehun. tetapi, entah kenapa, Sehun selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan laser seperti itu. seolah-olah siswa bersurai coklat madu itu telah merampas sesuatu milik Sehun yang sangat berharga.

Sehun mendecih kecil, "Lihatlah, dia sok ramah sekali pada orang-orang." Fokus pandangannya masih pada siswa yang tengah berbicang-bincang pada teman sebangkunya, sesekali melempar senyum pada orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa, Sehun muak sekali melihatnya.

"Dia 'kan memang ramah."

"Sebenarnya kau teman siapa, Kim Jongin?" geram Sehun, memandang teman sebangkunya dengan jengkel.

"Aku? Tentu saja temanmu, aku dipihakmu." Ujar Jongin cepat-cepat. "Tetapi jika untuk menjahili Luhan lagi, aku tidak mau. Dia semakin manis, aku tidak tega."

Sehun bertambah jengkel berkali-kali lipat. _Manis_? Oh, mungkin Jongin perlu memeriksa matanya minggu ini. Mungkin saja penglihatannya sudah rusak karna terlalu sering bermain game, sampai-sampai mengatakan jika Anak-China-Yang-Bernama-Luhan itu manis.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu melirik lagi kearah Luhan—yang ia klaim sendiri sebagai rival abadinya. Luhan sendiri tidak pernah menganggap Sehun sebagai musuh atau rivalnya, entah kenapa Sehun menganggapnya seperti itu. mungkin karna peringkat Luhan selalu berada diatasnya, maka dari itu Sehun selalu menyebutnya sebagai rival abadinya. Oh, Luhan juga pernah menolak ajakannya untuk kekantin bersama pada tahun pertama disekolah ini—yang kemudian Sehun mengartikan hal itu sebagai awal dari permusuhan mereka.

" _Maaf, Sehun. aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku dulu. Aku tidak bisa pergi kekantin bersamamu."_ Ujar Luhan waktu itu, yang masih belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea. Dia berasal dari Beijing, omong-omong.

Dan hanya dari perkataan itulah, Sehun mengklaim Luhan sebagai musuhnya. Jangan mengira Luhan sebaik peran protagonis dalam sebuah drama-drama, ketika dimusuhi dan dijahili akan diam saja dan menangis. Kenyataannya, Luhan —setelah dijahili tiga kali oleh Sehun— membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan hal yang sama. Mereka kerap kali beradu mulut disepanjang koridor, didalam kelas, diruang klub menari, bahkan didalam toilet. Terlebih mereka selalu satu kelas, dimana hal itu memudahkan para guru untuk menghukum kedua anak itu ketika mulai bertengkar lagi. Hal itu terjadi sampai dua tahun lamanya, karna setelah beranjak ke kelas duabelas, Luhan tidak lagi membalas cemoohan pedas Sehun atau menjambak rambut abu-abu pemuda bertampang arogan itu.

Luhan hanya akan diam saat Sehun mengejeknya dengan ejekan menyebalkannya. Alih-alih menjambak rambut abu-abu Sehun seperti ditahun pertama, Luhan malah tersenyum _childish_ pada anak itu. Alih-alih berteriak memaki Sehun, Luhan malah menyapanya dengan ramah; _'Hai, Oh Sehun.'_ atau _'Pagi, Sehun.'_

 _What the_ —Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa si juara pertama tak tertandingi itu menjadi _mengerikan_ seperti itu. bukan merasa tersanjung, Sehun malah semakin kesal padanya. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Sehun selalu mengira Luhan sedang mengejeknya bukan sedang menyapanya. Dengan cara tersenyum manis seperti itu Sehun berfikir kalau Luhan tengah mencemoohnya karna tidak pernah bisa merebut posisi peringkat pertama darinya. _Wait_ —apa baru saja dia mengatakan jika senyum Luhan itu… _manis?_

Tampar, Sehun!

"Kau mau melakukan apa padanya, kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memakan keripik kentangnya dengan rakus, seperti belum pernah menemukan jenis makanan yang satu itu.

"Sembunyikan saja seragam olahraganya. Jadi saat Luhan sudah membuka bajunya dan hendak mengambil seragam olahraganya yang ternyata telah hilang, maka dengan begitu dia akan panik dengan tubuh tanpa bajunya." Sahut Jongin dengan antusiasme yang sangat tinggi. Sepertinya dia lupa pada perkataannya yang tidak mau menjahili Luhan lagi.

"Pasti sangat mulus," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Pasti sangat putih." Tambah Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"Pasti sangat _**errrrrr!**_ " Chanyeol mengabaikan sebentar keripik kentangnya, demi terkikik bersama Jongin dengan kikikan yang menggelikan.

"Dan pasti aku tidak mau melakukannya." Sehun berucap sangat datar, membuat kedua temannya memandangnya dengan bingung. "Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan si Beijing itu." ucapnya acuh seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya, dengan sedikit protes. Padahal sangat seru sekali jika Luhan benar-benar panik mencari seragam olahraganya dengan tubuh atas yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

Sehun melirik malas kearah sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka diatas mejanya, "Tugas-tugasku belum selesai. Aku sudah izin pada guru Ahn untuk tidak mengikuti pelajarannya dulu, kalian duluan saja." Ujarnya, disertai bumbu kebohongan sedikit.

"Tidak seru." komentar Chanyeol, singkat. "Baiklah, Jongin. ayo kita duluan saja, sebelum guru Ahn memberikan kita hadiah berupa tendangan bolanya." Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. kedua pemuda itu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dengan melambai-lambai tangan yang dibalas lambaian malas oleh Sehun.

Satu persatu murid-murid mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan Jongin, bergegas menuju ruang ganti lalu menuju lapangan sekolah. Terkecuali Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan tugas dua hari yang lalu. Dia memang sempat izin dua hari untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit, jadi jangan salahkan Sehun yang membolos pelajaran olahraga demi mencatat materi dan tugas yang tertinggal. Lagipula Sehun memang malas mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, hanya membuat kulit seputih susunya terbakar oleh sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Katakanlah Sehun membenci sinar matahari, itu memang benar.

* * *

Sudah hampir limabelas menit Sehun berkutat pada tugasnya, akhirnya pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar—meregang tubuhnya yang serasa mati rasa karna terus menunduk, terlalu fokus pada tugas-tugasnya. Dan pada saat itulah Sehun sadar, jika sedari tadi dia tidak sendirian berada didalam kelas.

Ada sosok Luhan yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan sebuah buku yang sebagai bantalannya. Dan wajah Luhan tepat mengarah kearah Sehun yang berada jauh darinya —Sehun duduk dibarisan depan sisi kiri, sementara Luhan berada dipojok sisi kanan— tetapi walau begitu, Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan sedang tertidur pulas. Jadi..sejak limabelas menit yang lalu, dirinya dikelas hanya berdua dengan Luhan? apa anak itu juga membolos sama seperti dirinya?

Seulas senyum licik tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Sehun. jadi, si juara satu itu suka membolos juga ya? Sehun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Lantas, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai berdiri, berjalan kearah Luhan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Menyebar foto Luhan yang sedang tertidur kedengarannya bagus juga. Pasti tampangnya akan jelek sekali, dan anak-anak satu sekolah akan mentertawakannya dengan puas. Sehun menyeringai mendapat pemikiran seperti itu. uh, dirinya memang jenius—tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Luhan.

Mata Luhan terpejam dengan erat, nafanya mengalun halus, menandakan jika Ia benar-benar tertidur. Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah wajah Luhan dengan harapan anak itu tidak terbangun sebelum dia berhasil mendapatkan gambarnya. Alih-alih berhasil memfoto Luhan, Sehun malah menurunkan ponselnya dari hadapannya dengan perlahan-lahan, tidak jadi mengambil gambar Luhan.

Sehun terdiam seraya memandangi wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap. Begitu polos, dan halus saat dipandang. Tatapan Sehun terjatuh pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Warnanya sangat cantik, merah muda alami dan terlihat seperti buah ranum yang siap disantap. Luhan yang sedang tertidur adalah Luhan yang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Ya, karna dia lebih terlihat cantik dan indah. Itulah mengapa Sehun menyebutnya menyebalkan, karna Luhan selalu berhasil membuat otaknya berpikiran bodoh.

Memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dengan terburu-buru, Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia melirik lagi kearah bibir Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah ide bodoh dan konyol terlintas diotaknya. Bagaimana jika Sehun _mencicipi_ sedikit bibir itu? Luhan tidak akan bangun 'kan?

Lagipula Sehun sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup, Sehun melirik kesekitarnya—aman, tidak ada tanda-tanda teman-temannya akan masuk kedalam kelas.

 _No, no! kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, teman!_

Sehun benar-benar merasakan sindrom dilema sekarang. Tetapi bibir itu terlalu menggodanya, membuat imannya yang tipis semakin menipis dan akhirnya menghilang.

Sehun menunduk, memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan tanpa bernafas sama sekali. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang, semoga Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Sehun tanpa disengaja memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Luhan yang terasa lembut dan kenyal. Sehun merasa ada berbagai kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya saat lidahnya —dengan alaminya— menelusuri bibir Luhan. rasanya manis…dan _memabukan_. Sehun akan meneliti rasanya lebih lanjut nanti.

Tepat saat Sehun dengan berat hati menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Luhan, pemuda manis itu membuka kelopak matanya, dan terbelalak saat melihat Sehun berada didepannya.

Sehun bernafas dengan terburu-buru. Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipisnya. Dengan panik, dia meraih asal buku Luhan yang terletak diatas mejanya. "I—ini, buku," dia menunjukannya pada Luhan yang masih memandangnya bingung. "A-aku pinjam bukumu, karna kemarin aku tidak mencatat materi." Sehun mulai mundur perlahan-lahan. "Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan cepat, _thanks_."

 _Shit_ , apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?!

Lalu sesudahnya, Sehun berjalan terburu-buru menuju mejanya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong melihat sikapnya.

* * *

Sehun membuka asal bukunya dan pura-pura fokus pada tugasnya, yang pada kenyataannya dia sedang menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya dan gugupnya dari Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sial, mau apa sih dia kemari? Jantung Sehun saja belum bisa berdetak dengan normal. Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang telah mencium Luhan tiba-tiba. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Seharusnya dirinya malu karna telah mencium rivalnya sendiri. Argh!

Tetapi tadi itu…terasa memabukan.

 _Ouh sial, hentikan pikiran konyolmu Sehun!_ —batin Sehun, berteriak.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun seketus mungkin saat Luhan dengan beraninya duduk disebelahnya, dimana tempat Jongin biasa duduk.

Luhan terdengar tertawa kecil, membuat Sehun menahan erangannya. Karna tawa itu terdengar sangat manis sekali— _oh shit_. "Kau salah ambil buku, itu buku biologi. Dan ini buku materi Fisika milikku." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah buku miliknya kearah Sehun, yang diterima dengan segenap rasa malu oleh Sehun. sial, apa sebegitu salah tingkahnya Ia? Menggelikan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia masih belum bisa bernafas dengan benar karna Luhan belum juga beranjak dari sampingnya, malah memperhatikannya dengan binar mata cantiknya itu.

Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya, karna Luhan nanti pasti akan pergi juga.

"Kau ada perlu lagi padaku, Luhan?" tanya Sehun, merasa Luhan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk beranjak juga. Kali ini Sehun menatapnya, memastikan apa yang diinginkan si pemuda Beijing yang merangkap sebagai rivalnya itu. Luhan mendengung kecil, terdengar seperti lebah dengan kedua pipi yang dihiasi rona kemerah mudaan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Sikap Luhan akhir-akhir ini memang membingungkan, dia sering memandang kearahnya dengan pipi yang memerah seperti saat ini. Sehun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Yang jelas dipenglihatannya, Luhan tampak seperti seekor anak kucing yang manis. Uh, Sehun tanpa sadar memujinya lagi. Sial.

"Apa..kau sering memperhatikan seseorang ketika sedang tertidur?"

Pertanyaan lugu Luhan seperti sebuah bom untuk Sehun. belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu (kalau Sehun memang bisa menjawabnya), Luhan memajukan sedikit wajahnya kearah Sehun, membuat pemuda berparas dingin itu menganalisa apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan padanya.

 _Dia tidak mungkin menciumku, benarkan?_

Luhan benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. Rambut coklat halus yang berantakan, binar mata yang indah, kedua pipi yang memunculkan semburat kemerahan serta bibir _cherry_ yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada hal yang Sehun inginkan kecuali kembali merasakan bibir Luhan. tetapi tubuhnya serasa dipaku dengan pandangan Luhan.

"Dan melakukan ini.." Luhan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu menjilat permukaan bibir Sehun dengan penuh kehati-hatian, seolah-olah tengah meneliti bagaimana rasa dan teksturnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun dengan refleks, menjilat bibir bawahnya. Merasakan jejak yang ditinggalkan Luhan disana. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada orang lain, kecuali dirimu." Jawabnya dengan suara berat.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, paham. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku sudah terbangun seperti ini?"

Sehun menutup seluruh bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja, lalu memandang Luhan dengan seringaian tampannya. "Menurutmu apa, Luhan?"

Luhan kembali mendengung seperti seekor lebah, tanda sedang berfikir. Lalu dia merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi berada dipangkuan Sehun. mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang Sehun, Luhan memandang rivalnya dengan seulas senyum manisnya, menggodanya.

"Aku mengaku kalah, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya kali ini."

Tangan Sehun perlahan melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan. "Ayolah, kau si juara satu yang tak tertandingi disini. Apa kau tidak malu mengaku kalah didepan rivalmu sendiri?" Seringaian menggoda terlukis diwajah Sehun, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan.

"Aku tahu kau yang akan menang kali ini, Sehun."

"Yeah, itu pasti."

Lalu, Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan. jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, kali ini bukan karna khawatir Luhan akan bangun dari tidurnya—tetapi karna sensasi memabukan yang membuat tubuhnya serasa ingin meledak. Sensasi yang luarbiasa hebat hanya karna merasakan bibir sang rival yang begitu menggiurkan. Rasa manisnya sangat adiktif, seperti memiliki candu. Sehun baru kali ini merasakan sensasi ciuman yang begitu membuatnya melayang, hingga tak menyadari ada dua orang pemuda yang membelalakan matanya diambang pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Seh—O-oh!?"

"Ada apa Jong—OH WAW?! Sehun, kau sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan ya?"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Bonus]**

 _Oh Sehun's Note :_

 _Ada alasan tertentu kenapa aku membenci Luhan dan menganggapnya sebagai musuh abadiku._

 _ **Dia terlalu ramah pada semua orang.**_ _Aku tidak suka. Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa'? Jelas aku tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum dan menyapa pada semua orang, tetapi aku sendiri tidak diberikan senyuman manis itu. menyebalkan bukan?! Jangan katakan aku terlalu arogan padanya makanya dia tidak memberikan senyumannya padaku. Aku hanya ingin senyumannya untukku seorang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah tuan muda Oh, oke?_

 _ **Dia terlalu mempesona.**_ _Ini yang membuatku selalu ada diperingkat bawahnya. Karna Luhan selalu menghancurkan fokusku. Dia membuatku seperti orang tolol setiap kali bertemu, maka dari itu aku senang menjahilinya. Karna dengan menjahilinya, aku tidak terlalu fokus pada keindahan didiri Luhan._

 _ **Dia terlalu pintar membuatku mengalah**_ _. Ya, aku selalu kalah darinya. Aku akui. Tetapi mungkin jika diranjang, Luhan yang akan kalah. Ehm, maksudku Luhan pintar membuatku mengalah adalah dia mengalahkan segala setan didalam diriku untuk tidak menyukainya. Aku mengalah untuk tidak terjerat pada pesonanya. Aku mengalah untuk berpura-pura membencinya._

 _Yang pada akhirnya, aku membiarkan semua itu mengalir. Membiarkan diriku kalah oleh Luhan._

 _Ya, aku mencintainya. Rivalku sendiri._

 _Aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang tertawa karna catatan menggelikanku ini._

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **a/n : Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah udah manis? Wkwk ngga yakin gue.**

 **Udah ah, gue tau ini gagal. Bikinnya aja cuma sejam-_- kasih cuap-cuapnya yo! DAN INI BUAT NGERAMEIN FF HUNHAN YANG KAYAKNYA MULAI PUNAH HEHE.**


End file.
